The present invention relates to an improved saddle bracket for use with seat assemblies, and more particularly for use with seat assemblies such as those typically found in auditoriums, theaters or the like.
Auditorium seating typically includes a seat and a back mounted to a frame assembly, with the back being fixed and the seat being pivotable throughout a range of movement. Typically, this pivotable connection between the seat and frame is achieved through the use of an axle and cooperating bushing or the like, or by some complex hinge mechanism.
A disadvantage of such connection mechanisms is that they typically require complex assembly and disassembly procedures, often requiring the use of tools. This is undesirable for several reasons. First, complex assembly procedures may increase the costs associated with initial assembly. In the case of a large auditorium or theater having numerous seat assemblies, this cost may be significant. It would be far more desirable if the seat could be installed within the frame quickly and simply. Second, the seat surfaces, which typically comprise some type of cloth material, may need to be cleaned and/or replaced after extended use, or after being subject to a spill or the like. If the seat connection mechanism requires complex assembly and disassembly procedures, it would be necessary to have a skilled mechanic remove the seat from the frame simply to replace the seat or to remove the seat for cleaning. It would be far more desirable if the seat could be removed and replaced by an unskilled worker.
However, while complex assembly and disassembly procedures are undesirable for the reasons set forth above, it would also be undesirable if the procedure for seat removal was obvious to the general public. For example, seats of the type disclosed herein are typically used in auditoriums in schools. If the procedure for removing the seat from the frame were obvious to the students of the school, it is likely that seats may be undesirably by removed by students without valid reasons for so removing the seats.
Furthermore, when complex hinge mechanisms or the like are employed, individual components thereof may come loose after extended use and become lost. This problem may be exacerbated by vandals purposely removing components of the mechanism. Therefore, a connection mechanism with few components would be desirable.
Moreover, a further disadvantage of known connection mechanisms is that they may become clogged with dirt, debris or other undesirable objects, which deleteriously affect operation of the mechanism. This problem is exacerbated when the seat assemblies are employed at venues which serve food. It would therefore be desirable if the connection mechanism included some means which inhibited undesirable objects from interfering with the operation thereof.
What is desired, therefore, is a seat connection mechanism which does not require complex assembly and disassembly procedures, which does not employ a procedure for seat removal which is obvious to the general public, which has few components, and which inhibits undesirable objects from interfering with the operation thereof.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a seat connection mechanism which does not require complex assembly and disassembly procedures.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a seat connection mechanism having the above characteristics and which does not employ a procedure for seat removal which is obvious to the general public.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a seat connection mechanism having the above characteristics and which has few components.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a seat connection mechanism having the above characteristics and which inhibits undesirable objects from interfering with the operation thereof.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved by provision of a seat connection mechanism having a saddle bracket portion and a pin portion. The saddle bracket portion includes an inner pivot channel, an occupied position stop, an unoccupied position stop, and an outer surface which extends between the occupied position stop and the unoccupied position stop. The pin portion includes a pivot pin and a stop pin protruding therefrom. The pivot pin and the stop pin are positioned such that, and are spaced apart by a distance such that, when the pin portion is angled with respect to the saddle bracket portion at an insertion angle, the stop pin is positionable adjacent to the outer surface of the saddle bracket portion and the pivot pin is insertable into the inner pivot channel, and such that when the pin portion is angled with respect to the saddle bracket portion at an angle other than the insertion angle, the pivot pin is retained in the inner pivot channel. Once the pivot pin is inserted into the inner pivot channel, the pivot pin portion is pivotable with respect to the saddle bracket portion from an occupied position where the stop pin abuts the occupied position stop to an unoccupied position where the stop pin abuts the unoccupied position stop.
Preferably, the saddle bracket portion comprises part of a seat frame subassembly and the pin portion comprises part of a seat subassembly. It is also preferable that the saddle bracket portion is formed from a polymeric material, while the pin portion is formed from a metal, ceramic, polymer or a combination thereof.
The saddle bracket portion preferably includes a protective cap hingedly connected thereto which cap is movable from an open position wherein the pivot pin is insertable into the inner pivot channel to a closed position wherein the protective cap inhibits objects from falling into the inner pivot channel. Most preferably, the protective cap and the saddle bracket portion are integrally formed from a polymeric material.
Preferably, the pivot pin and the stop pin are substantially cylindrical. They may be of substantially the same size or of substantially different sizes. The unoccupied position stop preferably has attached thereto a bumper to inhibit noise and to inhibit bouncing when the stop pin contacts the unoccupied position stop. Most preferably, the outer surface of the saddle bracket portion includes a protuberance protruding outwardly therefrom adjacent to the unoccupied position stop such that the stop pin is trapped between the unoccupied position stop and the protuberance to inhibit bouncing when the stop pin contacts the unoccupied position stop. It is also preferable that the outer surface of the saddle bracket portion substantially defines an arc.